


Шелест карт под Новый Год

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Christmas, F/F, New Years, One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Лиззи сидела на своей кровати и грустно наблюдала за стрелками на часах. Алые сердца указывали, что вот-вот наступит 2016 год.





	Шелест карт под Новый Год

**Author's Note:**

> Как и все мои фанфики по этому фандому, этот был написан в 2015-2016 годах. Так что не удивляйтесь датам.
> 
> ♫ Pentatonix – Carol of the Bells

Лиззи сидела на своей кровати и грустно наблюдала за стрелками на часах. Алые сердца указывали, что вот-вот наступит 2016 год. Девушка тяжело вздохнула. Все в школе разъехались по домам, в свои семья. И только несчастная Хартс не хочет возвращаться в Страну Чудес. Что ей там делать? Нет, она не хочет омрачать свой праздник указаниями матушки. Уж лучше остаться в школе и наблюдать за тем, как часы ведут отчёт до полуночи, выполняя свою главную и основную функцию.

 

 _Стрелки спешили, время торопили._  
_Девушка слушала биение сердца механизма,_  
_Это было тиканье жестяного организма._  
_Так грустно осознавать, что ты одна…_  
_Но это твоя судьба, она тебе дарована._

 _Время уходит, Лиззи продолжает сидеть,_  
_Нужно всю эту боль одиночества стерпеть._  
_С кем Новый Год встретишь — с тем его и проведёшь…_  
_А что делать, если ты никого так и не найдёшь?_

 

Китти подходит к двери комнаты Лиззи. Она знает, что Хартс осталась в школе. Чешир последовала её примеру, ведь ей тоже некуда ехать. Девушка сделала глубокий вздох, прежде чем постучаться в дверь.

Лиззи вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда услышала стук. Кого это принесло в такое время?

— Войдите, — неуверенно произнесла девушка.

— С наступающим, — Чешир вошла в комнату.

— Почему ты не в Стране Чудес? — Хартс конечно рада видеть Китти, но что она тут делает?

— По той же причине, что и ты, — усмехнулась та и достала из кармана небольшую гирлянду красной мишуры. — Ты думала, что я позволю тебе одной веселиться в стенах этой пустой школы? — она перекинула мишуру через талию Лиззи и притянула её к себе.

— Думала, — Хартс обняла девушку. — Но я ошибалась. — Она потянулась своими губами к чеширской мягкой улыбке. — Это будет лучший Новый Год? — Прошептала она в уста девушки.

— Лучший. Я обещаю тебе, — ответила ей та, прижимаясь сильнее к алым губам её королевы.


End file.
